Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of providing advertising services through broadcasts and an electronic device adapted to the method.
Conventional television (TV) broadcasting advertising system is a pre-purchase system where sponsors purchase advertisements at least one to six months before the advertisement is aired. The unit cost of advertisement sales is fixed based on a time-based system, and thus, the same time slot requires a similar unit cost of advertising. This conventional advertising system requires sponsors to pay the contract money in advance, regardless of the advertising execution result (e.g., view rate). Therefore, because of the inconsistency between a time point that the advertisement is purchased and a time point that the advertisement is aired, the correlation between the advertisement purchase amount and the effectiveness of advertising is low, which means the advertisement purchase is inefficient (ineffective). In addition, when the view rate of an advertisement is low, it is difficult to achieve a target value of the effectiveness of advertising, and thus the advertising is ineffective.